bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Fist Nyala
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830327 |no = 8204 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 17, 78, 84, 90, 158, 167, 176, 185 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 6, 4, 40, 10, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 78, 84, 90, 158, 164, 170, 176, 182, 188 |bb_distribute = 13, 9, 5, 4, 40, 8, 6, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 78, 84, 90, 96, 158, 162, 166, 172, 178, 184, 190 |sbb_distribute = 12, 8, 4, 4, 3, 40, 8, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 17, 78, 84, 90, 96, 158, 162, 166, 170, 174, 180, 186, 192, 198, 204 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 3, 3, 3, 35, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = An agent of terror to the great Morokai Overlord. As the man who held the most power and influence over all Morokai, Azurai had no lack of enemies. Nyala operated from under the cover of shadows and ensured that the overlord's enemies were kept in their place. She also had a penchant for delivering permanent resolutions over questionable precautions. She came to be feared as the "Black Hand of Azurai," his mailed fist of death, destruction, and terror. After the rapid rise of power of the clan Rih'alnase, Nyala paid little attention to them. Despite Azurai's apparent contempt for the clan, she felt that Rih'alnase's frivolous ambitions posed no threat to the overlord. When she discovered that her sister had joined the ranks of the Rih'alnase after they rescued her from slavers, she felt as if a knife had been stabbed into her back. Having carved a life out of pain and deceit, the darkness within her soul stirred once more. Respect, trust and friendship were only an illusion. Paranoia slowly gnawed at the remnants of her sanity, while her guilt for having abandoned her sister deterred her from confronting the Rih'alnase. Like a bomb with a short fuse, it was only a matter of time before she lost even her ability to reason. |summon = Hush now little kitty, don't you cry... There are no monsters here tonight... Why? Well, because... I'm the only monster out there... |fusion = Hurt me, break me, hate me, betray me... No, no, no you won't take her from me! She's mine, you hear me?! MINE!!! |evolution = One...two... I'm coming for you... Three...four... Better lock your door... Oh? How unfortunate. I'm right behind you...! | hp_base = 4720 |atk_base = 2042 |def_base = 1705 |rec_base = 1645 | hp_lord = 6743 |atk_lord = 2917 |def_lord = 2436 |rec_lord = 2350 | hp_anima = 7635 |rec_anima = 2112 |atk_breaker = 3155 |def_breaker = 2198 |def_guardian = 2674 |rec_guardian = 2231 |def_oracle = 2317 |rec_oracle = 2707 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Inexorable Bloodlust |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, Atk, hugely boosts BB Atk, large boost to BB Atk if HP is full & boosts Atk when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 150% boost to BB Atk, 100% boost to BB Atk if HP is full, 150% boost to Atk when 20,000 damage is dealt (for 2 turns) |lstype = Hit Points/Attack |bb = Demon Tiger Impact |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe, high probability of Injury, Paralysis, greatly boosts BB Atk & boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |bbnote = 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 250% boost to BB Atk, 60% boost to Atk relative to Def |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 40 |bbmultiplier = 640 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Tigris Soul Blast |sbbdescription = 12 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), high probability of Injury, Paralysis, probable 1 turn Atk reduction, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & massive additional attack on all foes at turn's end |sbbnote = 500% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 90% chance to inflict status ailments, 70% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 150% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec, 500% multiplier on additional attack |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 18 |sbbdc = 48 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Hysteria: Soul Shatter |ubbdescription = 15 combo massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts BB Atk, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, great 3 turn Atk reduction & massive additional attack on all foes at turn's end |ubbnote = 1000% + 1000% x HP / base max HP, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Atk relative to Def, 80% Atk reduction, 2000% multiplier on additional attack |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 15 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 15 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Unhinged Disposition |esitem = |esdescription = 25% boost to Atk each turn (4 turns max, capping at 100%) and 50% boost to Def when BB gauge is full |esnote = |evofrom = 830326 |evointo = 830328 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Earth Bulb |evomats6 = Dark Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}